


There you are

by dahtwitchi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Amnesia, Art, Fan Comics, Kilts, M/M, bagpipes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: Kakashi is a delicate person when it comes to cold weather, which he curses tenfold when he is sent to the far north for a mission.Seeing a Not Ghost is distracting from the weather, though.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 35
Kudos: 279





	There you are

**Author's Note:**

> Comic [on Tumblr](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/610937031358545920/on-ao3) for the phone screen readers who curse the formatting here.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> _"Why the Musician Guard?"_
> 
> _"Well, my fighting skills aren't too bad, not like you shinobi, I guess, but good enough. The music, though, drums and pipes and all... It brings emotions out, motivate and bring passion and fire out in the soul, strengthen the will of us all, if that makes sense?"_
> 
> _"....like, a will of fire?"_
> 
> _"Yes! It's a bit silly, I know, but that's exactly how I think of it. Bringing everyone together and unite us to move forward together."_
> 
> _"Ah. I see."_
> 
> * * *
> 
> And that's it. Take this whole thing as a prompt awaiting anyone to elaborate. Because I'm delusional and sure I won't ever build on this, and we need more Iruka in kilt in the world anyway.
> 
> Thanks Kalira and emil for checking the text~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Iruka of the Northern Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219521) by [HazelBeka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelBeka/pseuds/HazelBeka)




End file.
